User blog:MLG.LOL/Andromeda Strain (New Mutation)
The Andromeda Strain is a lethal microscopic cell believed to have left the earth's surface billions of years ago and has resurfaced after the crash of a spacecraft. Humans have to face and uncureable, deadly organism that kills within seconds or turns people insane. However, humanity has to wait till the day that The Andromedia Strain mutates into a non-lethal form. Can you kill the world before you mutate? Abilities: Organ complexity 1: Pathogen form simple cell organelles. Takes a long time to mutate. Organ complexity 2: Pathogen forms nucleus. Takes a significantly longer time to mutate. Heat 1: Pathogen is able to turn heat energy directly into matter. Increases airborne infectivity in hot countries. Heat 2: Pathogen is able to turn atomic energy directly into matter. Increases airborne infectivity in hot countries. Cold 1: Pathogen forms spore coating. Increases airborne infectivity in cold countries. Cold 2: Pathogen forms calcific spores. Increases airborne infectivity in cold countries. Extreme Environmental Hardening: Pathogen becomes extremely comfortable in all climates. Increases infectivity in all climates. Gasket Destruction: Pathogen is able to dissolve rubber gaskets. Decreases the time before the mutation. Transmissions: Air 1: Pathogen able to latch onto dust particles. Increases infectivity (Note: Already bought at the start of the game.) Air 2: Pathogen able to hang in mid-air for long periods of time. Increases infectivity (Note: Already bought at the start of the game.) Air 3: Pathogen decreases in size, becomes 0.5 microns in diameter. Increases infectivity, especially through ventilation systems. Air 4: Pathogen significantly decreases in size, becomes 0.1 microns in diameter. Increases infectivity, especially through ventilation systems. Air 5: Pathogen able to enter plane ventilation systems. Increases infectivity via planes. Air 6: Pathogen able to escape from dead corpses into the air. Increases infectivity, especially where there are dead bodies. Airborne Replication: Pathogen replicates in mid air, significantly increases infectivity. Symptoms : Total Body Coagulation: Pathogen replicates and damages blood vessels in all parts of the body. Kills within seconds. (Note: Already bought at the start of the game.) Acidosis Replication: Pathogen able to replicate in the blood of people with acidosis. Increases lethality Anemic Blood Vessel Breakdown: Pathogen replicates in anemic red blood cells and breaks the epidermis of the skin, releasing pathogen in large amounts. Increases infectivity. (Requires Air 6) Total Skin Breakdown: Flesh-eating pathogen eats up the skin, reproducing in large numbers and releases pathogens into the air.Increases infectivity. Alkaline Replication: Pathogen able to replicate in the blood of people with alkaline blood. Increases lethality Pulmonary Haemerrohage: Destruction of Factor VIII in blood vessels around the lung causes coughing of blood and suffocation. Increases infectivity. GI Haemerrohage: Bleeding of the GI tract causes vomiting of blood and dystenery. Significantly increases infectivity. Brain Haemorrhage: Pathogen breaks blood vessels at the brain. Very Lethal. (Note: Already bought at the start of the game.) Marrow Expansion: Pathogen replicates in large amonts in the bone marrow, causing the bone marrow to expand and break the bones, causing the release of pathogens in the bone marrow. Increases infectivity but speeds up mutation due to sped up replication. Insanity: Destruction of blood vessels near the brain causes insanity. Can be fatal. (Note: Already bought at the start of the game.) More info: At the start, some people will not be killed no matter what as the pathogen cannot replicate in their blood. Only if both Acidosis Replication and Alkaline Replication are purchased will everyone who is infected die. Instead of infected people, the game will count how many pathogens are left in the air around the world. Note that Genetic Mimic has no effect, Creationist slows the mutation and Darwinist speeds it up. Humans use filters to try and stop the spread but they only have filters that are 0.6 and 0.2 microns in diameter. If the newsfeed says that Wildfire has been setup in USA and they start evacuating people into the lab which can protect against The Andromeda Strain(10% chance per game), you must evolve Gasket Destruction. Then it will say that the lab has been destroyed by a nuclear blast built into the system to prevent further infection and you will get the achievement (Wildfire Doused). The interface will be of a small cell with nothing inside. If you evolve Air 3 and 4, the "cell" will slowly become smaller. If you evolve Organ Complexity 1 and 2, the "cell" will seem to have small organelles within it. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I will edit it every week or so. Read the book if possible. Category:Blog posts